


Heartbeats

by Dork_Who_Cannot_Username



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, angst for two seconds if you squint super hard, but not because of injury or anything, just homework, taking each other's pulse, they are really awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dork_Who_Cannot_Username/pseuds/Dork_Who_Cannot_Username
Summary: T.J. and Cyrus are doing health homework and T.J. cannot find Cyrus's radial pulse to save his life. So Cyrus has a better idea.(uf. yeah I'm not great at the whole summarizing thing -- I promise it's cute though)
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 179





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had a lot of fun writing this (it is very loosely based on a true story which made it even more fun), which means I am rendered entirely incapable of judging it's quality. Comments are therefore extremely appreciated criticism and suggestions included. Leave kudos if you want but no pressure. :)

"You’re dead."

"I’m not dead T.J., just because you can't  _ find _ my pulse doesn't mean that I don't  _ have _ one."

“Yeah, but if you’re dead it’s not my fault” T.J. muttered. He groaned and knocked his head lightly against the wall. He closed his eyes and sat back so he was leaning on the wall. He and Cyrus were sitting on the floor where they had been for the past  _ three hours _ , T.J. loved spending time with Cyrus but this health homework was deadly. No pun intended. 

To tell the truth, Cyrus was surprised T.J. couldn’t  _ hear _ his pulse, what with the way his heart started to hammer every time the other boy gently took his hand, turning it over and placing two fingers on his wrist to feel the blood rushing beneath the skin. Not that there was any particular reason-- he just got nervous when people touched him… any people… definitely  _ not _ just people who happened to be T.J…. Yeah that was a total lie, he was  _ so _ gone on the guy. 

“Come  _ on, _ ” T.J. complained for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, “can’t we just make up the numbers? That’s what everyone else will do anyway, let’s Google the average resting heart-rate for teenage boys.” 

“No! That’s cheating T.J.! Also Mrs. Davis will never believe that we both just happen to have exactly the average resting heart-rate of people in our age group.” T.J. half-snorted and opened his eyes,

“Who said anything about the Googling being for both of us? I’m assuming  _ you  _ can actually find a pulse. Besides she  _ really _ won’t believe us if we turn in a blank worksheet and tell her it’s because I’m inexplicably incapable of tracking down your wrist pulse.” Suddenly Cyrus’s eyes lit up,

“That’s it!” T.J. just stared at him in bewilderment, patiently waiting for him to understand that he had absolutely no idea what he meant. Cyrus continued, “You can’t find my  _ wrist  _ pulse,” he declared as if that somehow explained everything. T.J. narrowed his eyes,

“I’m not following, Underdog” 

“Well, it isn’t the most medically proper thing to do, but for the purpose of this worksheet there’s really no reason you have to take my radial pulse when it’s a lot easier to find a carotid-- the one in your neck.” 

It should be noted that T.J. knew full well that this was a bad idea. As soon as Cyrus had suggested it he felt his own heart-rate pick up to something definitely faster than “resting”. He decided it probably was not really in his best interest to think about  _ why _ that was. They were standing now-- all of a sudden sitting on the floor had felt too… something.  _ Intimate _ an unhelpful voice piped up from the back of his brain.  _ Romantic _ provided another. He told both of them to screw off. After all, if that was actually the problem this wasn’t really better. He literally had Cyrus backed into a corner (well maybe not  _ literally _ his back was about three inches away from hitting the wall) standing what was probably a little closer than strictly necessary. Judging by the not entirely unpleasant swarm of butterflies that had decided to take up residence in his stomach at the thought he decided it probably was not really in his best interest to dwell on that either. 

Yeah, Cyrus really should have thought this through more. When he suggested this he did not think about what it actually entailed: standing in a corner agonizingly close to the guy he was crushing on, who was about to be able to feel  _ just _ how fast Cyrus’s heart was racing. They stood like that for just a moment two long. Cyrus cleared his throat.

T.J. mentally slapped himself, Cyrus was looking at him expectantly  _ Right, you’re doing  _ homework _ moron. _ He smiled awkwardly and glanced at his watch, waiting for the second hand to get back to twelve,

“Fifteen seconds and multiply by four right?”

“Mmhm” was all that Cyrus could manage to get out as he tried to will his heart to a normal speed. And then T.J. was reaching out and the pads of his fingers rested gently on Cyrus’s neck just below his jaw and if anything his heart went  _ faster _ .  _ BA-BOOM BA-BOOM BA-BOOM _ . Almost immediately T.J. dropped his hand. Cyrus’s eyes were firmly planted on the floor as he waited for T.J. to… well he wasn’t exactly sure what he expected him to do, but it wasn’t anything good.

T.J. had awkwardly reached out to Cyrus, and unlike with the wrist he found his pulse immediately. His heart was beating  _ so _ fast (almost as fast as his own heartbeat). All of a sudden T.J. felt like he was eavesdropping on a conversation he definitely was  _ not _ supposed to hear, prying into something he wasn’t supposed to know. Cyrus’s gaze was trained on the space between their feet, his cheeks bright red, and he looked on the verge of tears. Cyrus shuffled his feet, clearly wanting to leave but before he could bolt T.J. gently took his hand, causing him to glance up at the taller boy, clearly surprised. He smiled down at the brunette reassuringly before placing Cyrus’s hand firmly over his own frantic heart.

Cyrus stared in shock as he felt T.J’s heart beat through his ridiculous short sleeved hoodie. T.J. kept his hand over Cyrus’s for a moment before letting go and splaying his fingers across Cyrus’s chest. Before he knew what was happening Cyrus’s back was gently hitting the wall, hands still over rapid hearts T.J. leaned closer. Cyrus’s breath hitched and his fingers curled in the fabric of T.J.’s shirt as his free hand came to rest on the wall next to Cyrus’s head. T.J.’s eyes searched his asking a thousand questions and offering a thousand answers 

“Is this OK?” it was barely a whisper but Cyrus could feel the sincerity T.J. poured into the question.

“Yes.”

Eyes fluttered shut and lips met. It was clumsy and short and as far as they were concerned, absolutely perfect. 

  
  



End file.
